Breaking the Ice
by Ookamiyasha
Summary: The team splits up to find Naraku and end up getting a whole lot more. Pairings: InuXKag MirXSan. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking the Ice**

"Mom, Souta, I'm leaving!" Tell Gramps not to make up any more excuses! It's getting tiresome!" Kagome said, while leaving the house once again to go meet her friends. She opened the door and a blast of chilly wind hit her like a truck. "Yikes! I thought it was supposed to be Spring!" She muttered. She went back into the house and grabbed a cozy down jacket off the rack on the wall. _While I'm at it I might as well pack some warm things it's probably cold there, too. _She thought. Climbing the stairs she opened the door to her little pink room. She walked to her dresser and took out a few sweaters, some jeans, and fleece pajamas. She folded them up and stuffed them into her yellow monstrosity of a backpack.. Heaving the thing on to her back, she lugged it down the stairs and toward the front door. Opening the front door for the second time, she walked out. It was very early and the sun was just rising and making beautiful orange and pink streaks on the pale sky. She looked up at the Sakura trees and smiled. They were just beginning to bud, and soon they would bloom into beautiful blossoms. Her shoes making a soft patter on the grass, she walked over to the shrine and slid open the doors. _I hope Inuyasha isn't mad I'm running late..._

"Where is she!" said Inuyasha impatiently. "My lord she should be around shortly." said the small flea on his shoulder . " I told her to come at dawn!" "I'm sure she's coming as fast as she can." Myoga said. "Keh." was all Inuyasha muttered. Suddenly he heard a sound he was all to familiar with. It was the sound of Kagome coming through the well. "Hey! Inuyasha? Are you up there?" "Ya I'm up here. What took ya so long, wench?" "I was getting ready! I had to pack some extra things! Now can you please help me out of this well?" "Alright, alright." He grabbed Kagome's wrist and hoisted her out of the well. "Jump on my back, we need to go to Lady Kaede's hut." " Why do we need to go there?" implored Kagome. "Because Miroku has important news he needs to tell us." "Oh, what about?" "I'm not sure Miroku didn't tell me! Now get on!" he said impatiently. "Fine." she sighed. It was no use arguing with him. She climbed on to his back and he took off with inhuman speed.

"Kagome!" shouted Shippo, slamming into Kagome's knees, almost making her fall over. "Hey Shippo! I missed you!" "I missed you too, Kagome!"said the cheery little Kitsune. "Hey you guys! Hello Lady Kaede." she said bowing to Kaede respectfully. "Hi Kagome." said Sango cheerfully. "Hello Kagome."greeted Miroku . "Hello child." said Kaede. Kagome, with a happy little kitsune in her lap, sat down next to Sango. Inuyasha sat down, and leaned against the wall, with the Tetsuiga between his legs. "So, Miroku, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Asked Kagome. "Before I tell you, why don't you get a bowl of stew, you look cold." "Oh Arigato." Kagome reached for a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. She ladled herself some of a brownish colored stew and sat back down. "Okay, I've heard a couple of rumors of where Naraku is hiding out. But the problem is, that they are in two completely different places. One contact says he's has been spotted in the East Mountains and the other said that he has just attacked a small village to the far west, at least two days either direction." "I wonder what we are going to have to do about this predicament. There's no way we can all be in two places at once." voiced Sango. "Maybe this will help." said Kagome hopefully. "I have two walkie-talkies and–." Inuyasha burst in. "What in the hell is a walkie-- talkie!" "I was just getting to that. A walkie-talkie is a thing that allows you to be able to talk to people miles and miles away, and lets you listen to what they have to say." "That sounds very useful for traveling." said Sango. "Well we could go off of Kagome's help, and split up, each taking a different direction." motioned Miroku. "And I could put a Jewel shard in each of the walkie-talkies, so they will be able to work even farther apart!" said Kagome. "That sounds like a reasonable plan. How do you feel about this idea, Sango?" inquired Miroku. "Sounds okay to me, but how will we split up?" "How about You, me, Kirara and Shippo, then Inuyasha, and Kagome. Okay?" "Alright, sounds okay. How about you Inuyasha, sound alright to you?" " It's fine as long as we catch that scumbag, Naraku." "Okay then it's settled. We should leave as soon as possible, tonight if necessary." "sounds alright to me." Inuyasha announced. "Okay then it's settled. We leave tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter Two

"Almost done!" Kagome announced as she placed the last Jewel shard into the battery compartment of the walkie talkie. "Okay. Do remember how I told you to use these? Red button to answer, green to talk. 'Kay?" "Okay." Miroku and Sango said in unison. "I'll be right back, Kagome." said Sango hurrying to the hut. She came out a few minutes later in her armored suit, boomerang in hand. "Okay Kirara, we have to go." Sango said quietly to her little neko. (A.N. neko kitten) Kirara pranced over by Miroku and was soon engulfed in flames, growing larger. Once she had changed fully, Miroku jumped on, helping Sango, and placing her in front of him on Kirara. Kagome tossed a walkie talkie into the air "Sango heads up!" she said, Sango catching it in the palm of her hand. "Thank you K—" she let out a shriek. Glowering at Miroku she knocked him upside the head with her boomerang. "Kami, Miroku, of all places! Can't you control yourself!" she didn't wait for an answer before she was behind Miroku, hopefully where he couldn't reach her. She shoved him forward, on to Kirara's head, making the neko growl. Kagome was trying, unsuccessfully, not to burst out laughing. "That idiot Miroku, when will he learn?" mumbled Inuyasha. "We will contact you if anything attacks." said Sango. She gave Miroku one last whack, to, hopefully, keep him away from her. Kagome put the other walkie talkie into her giant yellow back pack.. She swung the pack on her shoulder and looked up at Sango and Miroku. "You guys better get going if you're planning on getting there soon." she said. "Okay then bye Kagome! Later Inuyasha!" Miroku waved at the pair on the ground, dazed from the last whack she nudged Kirara, and took off into the air, spewing gravel bits and sand behind her, heading west, toward the village. "Well, get on, we have to go to."Inuyasha muttered. "O-okay." Kagome put her hands on his shoulders, and Inuyasha hoisted her up the rest of the way. Once she shifted enough to get comfortable, Inuyasha took off, heading east.

Jumping on Inuyasha's back was an exhilarating. They flew threw the air, high enough to where it seemed she could almost touch the clouds, then back down, falling, her hair flying up, the wind whistling through her ears. He jumped from tree to tree, his feet barely touching the wood of the branch before he was up again. "Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, half yawning. "Mmm?" "Can we stop? I'm tired and I haven't eaten in hours." "Fine." he dropped out of the steadily darkening sky. Landing on the ground, he soon found a clearing in the woods. Kagome slid off of his back., landing on soft ground. Her knees were shaking from the adrenaline rush. She loved riding on Inuyasha's back. She would never tell him this, though. Heck, she loved just being _around_ him. "_Why would he feel the same?" _she thought. _"He deserves so much better." _"Hey Kagome, come back to earth, please. You're spacing out." said Inuyasha, waving his hand in front of her eyes. "Oh gomen, Inuyasha." she said, snapping back to reality.(A.N. Gomen sorry) She began silently collecting firewood, piling them in the center of the clearing. Soon she had a roaring fire and Inuyasha had caught a rabbit to eat. He sat there, slowly turning the spit. He had skinned the rabbit a few feet away from camp. He knew Kagome didn't like to see that. "Where exactly are we headed, Inuyasha?" "The Eastern Mountains. Naraku has supposedly been hiding in a cave near the summit, but he will sense the jewel shards long before that, and probably come after us long before we even start climbing." "Oh." Finally the rabbit was ready and Kagome took two bowls out of her backpack. She handed them to Inuyasha, who, to Kagome's great disgust, began to section off the rabbit. She ended up with a thigh and leg. She looked down at the bowl that was handed to her, and didn't feel hungry anymore. She groaned. Then to her surprise, Inuyasha took the bowl. "Inuyasha! Just because I didn't eat it right away, doesn't mean I'm not going to eat—." Inuyasha placed the bowl back in front of her, the rabbit leg completely de-boned and ripped into thin strips. "Oh. Domo arigato, Inuyasha. I'm sorry I snapped at you." He just grunted a response. If you could call it that.

Soon she finished her food, and unrolled a blanket and pillow from her pack. Inuyasha leaned up against the closest tree, tucking his sword between his legs. Soon sleep overtook them both, ending their first day.


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3

_"I knew it. You would rather have her than me."_

"_No, Kikyou, please, I will always love you."_

"_What? Inuyasha? I thought you loved me!"_

"_Kagome! I–"_

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Inuyasha?"_

He woke with a start. The fire had burned down, leaving orange embers amongst the ash. He slowly got up, and sat down by the fire and added more fuel slowly making the fire build once more. He sat, staring into the flames, as if maybe he could find the answer there. _What am I supposed to do? I like Kagome more, but Kikyou is always there. Kagome is so much kinder, Kikyou has a kind of cold love, never coming close. Kikyou was patient, and I loved her, until she shot me to a tree. Kagome is warmer, she is with me almost always, supporting me, no matter what. God she's beautiful, too. And I've hurt her so much, but she still stays with me..._

"Inuyasha? Are you hungry? I'll make Ramen." Kagome sat upand looked at Inuyasha. "Huh?..oh, sure, yeah." "What's wrong, Inuyasha?_" _"Nothing."he said, his voice trailing off. "Oh, Okay." She tookout a small, metal pot. "Inuyasha? Can you hear a river nearby?" He rotated his ears in a full 360 degree circle. "Yea. I'll go get the water." He stood up slowly, and took the pot from Kagome's hand_. I wonder what's really wrong with him. He seems so...distant. I wish he would open up more. Maybe he'll feel better if I make him some food. _She sat down next to the fire, poking he embers with a sharp stick, waiting for Inuyasha to return with the water. She stood upand walked over to the woodpileselecting two sharp sticks. She walked over to the fire and drove the two sticks int the groundacross from each other._ I wonder if he's thinking about Kikyou. Maybe he misses her. But why should I care, I mean it's not like me's mine. But Kami I can hope, right?_ She then tied a string tightly across the twolimbs, securing itwith heavy knots._ "_Hey, got the water_." _"AAAHHH!" she shrieked. Inuyasha jumped backwards, confused. "My Kami, Inuyasha! Don't sneak up on me like that!"_ "_What? I was walking pretty loudly. Don't tell me you're deaf!" "No, Inuyasha I was just thinking." "'bout what?" "Nothing." "Well you were thinking pretty hard for thinking about nothing." He sat down next to the fire, watching the flames dance, deciding not to push the matter. He set the pot of water next to him, on the warm ground.Kagome knelt next to him and turned her head to face him. She looked at his face, taking in every detail. _If only...If only he knew. _She thought, hoping Inuyasha could hear what she was thinking, just so he would ask. "What?" Inuyasha turned to face her. "Oh...uh" She stood up, taking the pot in hand and turning away from Inuyasha. "Just looking at you." "Man, you're acting weird lately. You're always spacing out or whatever." She shrugged, and turned, kneeling down to her backpack, taking out a package of Ramen. She walked back to the fire, looping the string around the pot handle, making sure it wouldn't fall.She ploppeddown next to Inuyashawatching the pot. The two sat in silence, Kagome getting up once to put the Ramen into the pot, then sitting back down, only to get up when the soup needed to be stirred. Finally the food was ready. She reached into her bag and brought out two clay bowls, smooth from usage. She spooned the Ramen into the bowls ,and sat back down, handing one to Inuyasha. "Thanks." he said. They ate in silence, just minding themselves. _Thank you, Kagome. Thank you for just being there. _He thought to himself. "Inuyasha? Are you finished?" "Yeah." Kagome took the bowls and wiped them out, placing them back into her backpack. "We should get going, Kagome, or we'll never get to the mountains." "Alright Inuyasha. Hey?" "What?" "Can I walk today? I always feel guilty riding on your back because you have to carry two people." "Sure I guess, but don't feel guilty. You're so slow anyway, it's just faster like that." "Thank you Inuyasha." "For what?" "Everything." she had on of those completely-happy-with-the-world facesstaring ahead _Okay, that was strange. Lately she's been kinda...I don't know... so...joyful. She's so pretty when she smiles. Hell, she's pretty all the time. _Kagome was getting ahead of him, swinging her arms peacefully. He jogged to catch up with her.Walking next to her, he looked up. The sunlight was streaming through the branches of the trees, making playful shadows on the ground. Only a few leaves had unfolded, but when the light struck them, they glistened like jewels. "Kagome, come here. I want to show you something." he beckoned. Kagome had a questioning look on her face, but went over anyway. "Kagome , do you trust me?" "Why Inuy–" "Kagome, do you trust me?_" _"Of course Inuyasha, but wh—" He grabbed her around the waist, and jumped into the air, higher that the trees that belittled them. Kagome let out a small shriek, being startled at the suddenness. He landed on the top branch of the tallest tree, facing the horizon. "Look." Kagome turned her head from Inuyasha to the mostly risen sun. The view shocked her. Birds flew over the trees, diving into the forest, then coming up again. She could see for miles, and in the very distance, barley visible, were the mountains. They were slightlymore torwards the north, the direction actually more north-east than north. It was then she realized she was holding her breath. She slowly let it out. "Oh Inuyasha, it's so beautiful." He sat down on the branch, having been crouching for a while. He looked at her, a look so worried it made Kagome wonder if he was okay. This was it. He was going to tell her. "Kagome, there's something I have to tell you, I..." Finally, Kagome could hold it in no longer, it was now or never. She leaned in and kissed him, hoping for a return. Inuyasha was startled, but wasn't unhappy. He returned her kiss, spilling out the emotion that had been building up for as long as he had known her. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end, but we all have to breath sometime. They pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes._ "Inuyasha, I love you." _ She said quietly touching his hand.'I love you too, Kagome" he said, a small smile broke out on his face. He reached out, grasping Kagome in an embrace holding her as if he would never let go. Kagome rested her head under his chin, feeling him all around her.She sighed, nudging closer to him. And there they sat, in each other's arms, looking out into the sun.


	4. Chapter 4

1I'm soooo sorry to all you people, I was so busy I couldn't update for a couple weeks, but I'm back with a vengeance! Grrrr! Anyway here's chappy 4. (I will space better too.) Sry. Im also sorry its so short. This is actually over a page long on word, but I felt it was good to break here, and I needed to update.

Chapter 4

Kagome didn't want to admit it, but they had to move sometime. Otherwise, Naraku could evade them once again.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm?" He had a small smile on his face, finally truly happy.

"Uh..we kinda have to get moving, or we might be too late..." He whined in his chest, not wanting to ever leave. "Alright." He picked Kagome up, laying her across his arms, (A.N. "Bridal style.") and jumped out of the freshly budded tree, smiling at Kagome's peals of laughter. The two landed on the dew-laden ground, Kagome still giggling in Inuyasha's arms. She sighed, climbing out of Inuyasha's grip, her shoes landing softly on the ground. She turned to look at him, and touched his arm, spinning on her heel to gather her things. She knelt down, and scattered dark soil over the fire pit, to put out the last of the embers. Strapping the monestrous bag to her back, she began to walk. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha inquired, while playfully grabbing Kagome and swinging her over his shoulder. "Eeekk, Inuyasha!" she giggled. Inuyasha took off heading for the sunrise.

The sun was beginning to set, splashing bright, pearly colors over the horizon. Kagome had eventually persuaded Inuyasha to let her ride on his back instead of over his shoulder "like a bag of rice." as she put it. She held on, and since Inuyasha had stopped jumping from treetop to treetop for a while, she rested her head on his shoulder, and started to doze. The steady rhythm of his feet hitting the ground, and the warmth of his back, caused her to fall into a very deep sleep. When she let out a small snore, it made Inuyasha laugh to himself. _She's not even the one running, and she's the first one to grow tired and fall asleep. _He continued to run, until he found a suitable place to rest.

He felt Kagome start to slip from his back, so he quickly grabbed her thighs, hoping she wouldn't wake up to find herself in such a position. The thought made him cringe, thinking of that horrible "S" word she would most likely yell. He kneeled down and slid Kagome off of his back, onto the ground. He pulled her bag off of her back, rummaging through it until, he found a small pillow, and a fleece blanket. He laid the bag next to a tree, and lifted Kagome's head up, to place the pillow beneath her. Her hair flowed down like spilled ink, covering her face. He moved the hair, tucking it behind her pale ears. Placing the small pillow under her head, he grabbed the soft, pink blanket, covering her up to her shoulders. She let out a small moan, and shivered. _Wow come to think of it, it is pretty cold. _He walked around, finding sticks and logs of varying sizes. He piled them all together, small ones on the bottom, larger ones creating a tee-pee around them. He pulled out Tetsuiga and struck it against the rocks in the soil, making flashing, orange sparks to ignite the small twigs. The small needles and dry leaves ignited immediately, but soon died, leaving black, charred remains. He grunted, walking around to collect more pine needles, and dry leaves to hopefully keep the fire until the smaller twigs lit, which last longer. Soon he had an arm full, and he placed them around the base of the fire, striking the rocks once again. This time the dry brush caught, and soon the fire was roaring. He looked up at the stars between the trees, and thanked the heavenly beings he now had Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

1 HEY! Guess what? I know this chapter took a while, but it's a lot longer! I m actually combining a couple of chapters into one Soooo Enjoy!

Thank you soooo much to all the people who reviewed. Remember, If something about the story doesn't seem right, tell me.

**Chapter 5**

Kagome awoke, surprised to find herself completely taken care of, pillow, blanket and all, next to, what seemed to be the remains of a large fire. She sighed, a grin forming on her face as it dawned on her as to what happened.

"Good morning."

Kagome tried to jump, but only managed to get caught in her blanket and roll over.

"You scared me again! Stop sneaking up on me!" She laughed.

"But its funny to see you all riled up like that." he smirked. She huffed, grinning. She would get him back. She reached up and grabbed one of his ears. "Hey! Quit messing with my ears!" He tweaked the one out of her reach, only to have her jump up to reach it again "Oh no you don't! You scared me, so this is punishment!" she laughed. When she was just about to grab his ear once again, he grabbed her around the waist and started to poke her ribs gently. "AAAHHH! I-nu-ya-sha! Th-that t-tickles!" she shrieked, breaking out in bursts of uncontrollable laughter. She started to flail, trying to free herself, but only causing Inuyasha to lose balance, falling backwards onto the ground, Kagome still trying to stop the tickling on top of him. He ceased the torture, Kagome breathing heavily to make up for the breath she lost laughing. Soon Kagome's giggles quieted and she sighed, looking into Inuyasha's eyes, deep and amber colored. Noticing her surroundings, she blushed as she noticed she was laying on top of Inuyasha. "Uh..mm...a.." she stuttered her cheeks turning the color of Inuyasha's kimono. He sat up on his elbows, looking deep into Kagome's eyes, returning her gaze. He reached up and placed a hand on the back on Kagome's head, his fingers intertwining with her ebony hair. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Kagome's pale pink lips. Kagome returned the kiss only deepening the feeling further. Eventually they released, just looking at each other, until Kagome reached up and stroked one of Inuyasha's ears, and to her surprise, without complaint. In fact she actually heard a soft rumble in Inuyasha's chest, a lot like...purring?

"Inuyasha, are you an inuyoukai or a nekoyoukai?" she laughed.

(A.N. nekoyoukai-cat demon inuyoukai-guess)

"Are we there yet!" Shippo asked, complaining, sitting on Kilala's head. "Almost. Do you see that village up ahead? That's where we are headed." "Oh okay." He sighed "I hope we haven't come all the way put here for nothing." "I do too."sighed Sango. She looked back, to check on Miroku, who had been unconscious from the last little feel he decided to take. She rolled her eyes and looked ahead. "Kilala, head down."she ordered the giant feline, and the demon descended. Shippo nearly fell off as Kilala touched down, letting out a small wail. Sango giggled when she saw shippo having trouble getting off the cat. Sango stood under the head of her cat companion and caught the flailing kit. Miroku was another matter. She gave his head a hard shove and he slid off, landing on his back He let out a low moan as he regained his consciousness.

"Ah Mr. Touchy-feeley is awake." she muttered as she nudged him with her foot.


End file.
